Swap, Switch, Slash
by MoWpg
Summary: Gender bending. Magnus gets into an argument with another warlock, who decides to get even by temporarily turning both him and Alec into women. This story is mostly for fun, it will eventually contain sexual themes. Better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Better Summary: Magnus gets into an argument with another warlock, who decides to get even by temporarily turning both him and Alec into women. The first couple chapters will be light hearted and appearance obsessed, then the story gets demon hunting bad-ass, and then it ends with two lovely smut sections, one with female bodies (because there isn't enough femme slash out there) and then regular Malec slash. I have the chapters planned, but only the first two are actually written. **

**A/N: Okay, so generally I'm not one for Gender bending, however I saw another Malec GB fiction and it really, really irritated me for a number of reasons. So I decided to try to write one that would numb my irritation and this is what happened. For the record, Magnus and Alec will be referred to as 'he' 'his' and 'him' for the entire story. Because their gender is between the ears, as it should be. It's just a physical spell, that is all. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMI or these chatacters, they are property of the lovely Cassandra Clare. **

* * *

Swap, Switch, Slash

Chapter 1

It was a cool, fall afternoon in Brooklyn, but the mood that surrounded one Magnus Bane and his young Shadowhunter Alec Lightwood was even colder. Magnus had made the simple mistake of bringing his boyfriend along with him on the job, the result of which was, to Alec at least, catastrophic. Alec had refused to talk in the cab during the ride back; spite the warlock's many attempts to engage him in light hearted banter. Magnus didn't see the big deal with what had happened, honestly, it wasn't as though he wouldn't be able to fix things. It was actually quite a refreshing experience, and he was enjoying the view, so to say. None the less, the silence maintained until both were back inside Magnus's large apartment. Things were about to get awkward . . . for Alec.

"Can't you do something?" Alec asked quietly, sitting into the couch, hugging his legs, looking uncomfortable in his own skin he continued; "We're not stuck this way, are we?"

Alec, of course, was referring to their current physical states. Earlier in the night, during an argument Magnus was having with another warlock, the other cast some spell that had left both him and his boyfriend in a state of sex swap. Their bodies had taken on physically female traits, right down to the most important bits. Magnus had assured him initially that it wouldn't be permanent, but he had also expressed little care either way, which did little to calm the slightly shorter male.

Magnus was seemingly too busy to answer, the moment he had yanked his now oversized, sparkling, platform boots off he had run into the bedroom.

"Magnus?" Alec called, not wanting to uncurl or move away from the couch.

There was a rustling in the other room, a few banging noises and a startled Chairman Meow came running from the open crack in the door. "One moment darling, I'm just fixing something." Came the warlocks' voice, slightly higher but with an air of androgyny to it.

When Magnus finally re appeared from the bedroom, Alec couldn't help but stare. He was still mad, but it was impossible not to admire Magnus. He had apparently ripped apart his closet looking for the tightest of tight clothing, one pair of skin tight, red leather pants and a black tank top which revealed too much, all held together by a large flashy belt buckle. The clothes were hugging his now, willowy body's, slender figure in a most appealing way. Everything about Magnus was slender and tall, as always. He didn't get much of a chest or hips, just delicate, detailed curves. Magnus, it seemed, would always be Magnus. He had also calmed the spikes in his hair, letting it fall straight, but still it was drenched in glitter that spilled down and over his golden skin. Alec never really looked at girls, but he could still appreciate looking at Magnus.

The warlock caught his boyfriend staring. "You like?" Magnus did an animated twirl. "I'm a little disappointed honestly; I pretty much look the same." He pouted. Clearly he had taken the time to examine his reflection. Alec had no intention of going anywhere near a mirror until this was over. "Though, that is fabulous, so I shouldn't complain." He looked over his boyfriend. "You though darling, what a difference." Magnus said, a little breathless, he whistled before moving to the couch.

Alec shifted, feeling uncomfortable. He didn't like the sensation of being in a foreign body. It felt weak to him, and he had issues to tackle with his own body confidence, never mind being forced into a suit of the wrong gender. He pulled his legs closer into his stomach, trying to form a ball, making it obvious he did not want to be touched.

"So, how long until you find some way to change us back?" Alec asked.

Magnus shrugged. "Not sure, I'll have to read into it. It's not super complicated magic though, so it shouldn't be too hard." He put an arm around his sulking boyfriend. "I, for one, am going to try and enjoy this. It's not everyday you get to look like a new person. Especially for me, I haven't aged in forever, literally, I never change. Can you imagine how that would feel? So I'm going to relish in every second of this." Magnus smiled and ran his hands over the new curves of his body shamelessly. "And babe, you've sort of won the lottery here. I'm seriously jealous, it's taking some will power not to drag you into the bedroom and have my magical way with you and the wardrobe. The things I could do for your curves – " He was cut off.

"No!" Alec said sharply. "I just want this over. I don't want you to see me like this."

"I don't care Hun." Magnus cupped his hand to Alec's cheek. "You're sexy because you're you. Not because you usually have a penis." Alec blushed at the word penis, Magnus rolled his eyes. "Though I do rather like that particular part of you." He muttered to himself, but still loud enough for Alec to hear. "I maintain my status as a free wheeling bi-sexual, so I can totally be into this." He gestures to the whole of Alec's curled body and raised a suggestive, thin, eyebrow. His boyfriend didn't budge an inch, so he exhaled somewhat disappointed.

Alec looked Magnus in the eye, hoping that his discomfort and irritation were evident and displeasing to his counterpart. It didn't work; Magnus smiled, broke contact and stood up quickly, excited by something or other.

"I need to go to the institute!" the warlock announced, raising a finger and wheeling around to bend over to Alec's eye level. Alec paled instantly, his legs falling from their curled position to the floor in his state of bewilderment. Magnus was pleased he had uncurled, regardless of the reason.

Alec's mouth opened and shut a couple of times before he found the corresponding words. "Why would you need to go to the institute?" his voice hitched a new high note during the last word of his question, the sound made him flush.

Magnus was now wandering around the apartment, gathering things into his fuchsia, studded, messenger bag. "You sort of sound like your sister now you know." He smiled, "You look like her too, just more sexy, cause you've still got those amazing eyes, doll." Magnus winked. Alec snorted at the attempted flattery.

"Well, we are related." He looked at his boyfriend, who was now walking towards the door. "Magnus!" Alec called. "Why are you going to the institute?"

"Oh, right, your sister actually. She has some scandalous clothing I would like to try on now that I have the equipment for it." Magnus pulled on his tightest leather jacket and was in the process of slipping on his; now too big, platforms.

Alec stood, finally. "Why don't you just summon things to try on?" He asked, knowing that if Magnus headed for the institute, he would end up following. Alec really did not want to go there.

"Frankly darling, I want to have some fun trying things on. Fashion is always better with an audience." Magnus stated as if it were a matter of fact, and then added. "As much as I do enjoy looking at myself in the mirror, one does not dress this elaborately and not flaunt it."

"I'm here. . ." Alec started moving towards his boyfriend.

"It's not the same; you don't care for clothing. Nor are you enjoying this like I am. I wish you would, but you're not, which is a complete shame because you look drop dead gorgeous, but I won't make you have fun." Magnus was now observing his own reflection in the mirror by the door, seemingly satisfied with his current attire.

Alec was lost for a second, but responded. "I can enjoy looking at you. You seem to be pulling this off well enough." He made the effort to look Magnus over for effect, not that it was hard, the boy was always attention grabbing and far from an eye sore. Even his female figure held a strange appeal for Alec. At the moment he did look rather a lot like a member of 2NE1 though, terrifying, yet sexy.

Magnus closed the space between them quickly, taking advantage of Alec's standing; he pulled them together in a hug. One of Magnus's hands rested on the small of Alec's back and the other then cupped the back of his head, pulling it towards his own shoulder. He could sense Alec tense at the feel of their new bodies in such close proximity, but kept hold. After a few moments Alec released the tension and returned the hug, he sighed.

"I don't want to go to the institute; it would involve having to show my sister and Jace." Alec shuddered at the thought. "I don't even want to look in a mirror, how am I supposed to show them?"

"I'm going." Magnus said firmly. "And I know you well enough to know that you will follow me." The Warlock released his hold, smiling, and turned to stand in the door way. "So, are you going to put a jacket on?"

After another half hour of useless talking and some interesting name calling, Magnus had managed to coax Alec out of the apartment, though coax may not be the right word. The whole thing ended with Magnus running from the apartment in excitement and impatience leaving Alec to reluctantly storm after his boyfriend, without a jacket after all.

Sans jacket, Alec was cold. His body wasn't heating the way it normally did and the air was chilled. The cab driver they had paid to take them to the institute had kicked them out a few blocks early because of the argument, which resumed once they entered the cab. And now Alec was shivering.

Magnus took his own leather jacket off and pushed it over Alec's shoulders, having noticed his situation. The Shadowhunter looked back at his boyfriend with large eyes; "Are you crazy? You're only wearing that tiny shirt, not only will you freeze but it's almost entirely indecent..." Alec started pulling the leather jacket off. "At least I have a sweater." He tried to hand Magnus his jacket back but the sparkly warlock would not take it.

"I'm the high Warlock of Brooklyn; I think I can deal with some cold and wandering eyes." As if on cue, a whistle could be heard from a group of on-looking city workers.

Alec flushed but looked highly annoyed, shoving the jacket at Magnus in a way in which left the other no option for refusal. Magnus turned to look at the workers and began yelling.

"This right here. . ." He gestured to Alec; "He's mine, so get your minds out of the gutter and away from my beautiful boyfriend!" Magnus raised a certain finger and continued walking. The men were making loud, crude noises of collective confusion.

"You do know they were whistling at you right?" Alec asked in a small voice. He looked at Magnus; somehow their heights were even closer now, Alec's eyes only leveling about an inch under his boyfriends, even if he was in platforms.

Magnus rolled his eyes; "No they weren't. I'm fabulous and everything but it's a deadly fabulous, they'd have been too afraid of me going over there to kill them." Magnus gave an evil grin. Alec could almost admit he was probably right, even barely clothed, his boyfriend had an aura of 'don't fuck with me' which was probably the result of having years to perfect that exact message. There would always be something other-worldly about Magnus and that suited Alec just fine.

"I'm covered in sweater." He looked down, still not entirely convinced he could be the cause.

Leaning down, Magnus poked Alec's nose and smiled. "You haven't seen yourself remember? Just trust me, it was you. I should go beat them up anyways, maybe do a little magic . . ." Magnus looked back as though he were actually considering it. Alec quickly just linked his arm with Magnus's and continued walking until the Warlock stopped straining back.

When Alec finally released his boyfriend's arm it was to pull out his phone. He quickly began searching through his contacts until he found his sister. Opening a text window he began to type.

xxxxxx

"_Izzy, you at the institute?"_

"**Ya. Why?" **Was her response only seconds later.

xxxxxx

Magnus tried to look over Alec's shoulder at the text but couldn't quite see. "Who are you texting babe?"

"My sister, if I'm going to have to face her, I'd rather give a little warning than have to deal with her head on when we get there." He went to reply.

xxxxxx

"_Magnus and I are almost there, I should warn you about something though. I'm not sure how to say this so I'm just going to. We're women."_

She took a little longer to reply this time **"I don't know if that's some sort of internalized homophobia or sexism, but I would generally disagree."**

"_No Iz, we're literally women. Magnus got in an argument with a warlock, and the warlock made us look like… well. Yeah."_

"**OMG no way." **She responded, but a moment later a second text came. **"As much as I'm going to love this, it IS reversible yes?"**

"_Yea."_

"**Okay, good. Then I'm not going to feel bad about how much I'll enjoy this. See you soon. . . sis."**

xxxxxx

Alec groaned, it was going to be a long and annoying evening. He could already tell. Magnus, having read the last text, stifled a laugh and took his boyfriend's hand as they walked up to the doors of the institute.

* * *

**Okay guys, I need feedback. As much as I've enjoyed writing this I'm not sure about it, if you're actually interested in it leave a comment so I can tell. I have chapter 2 ready to go but I'm going to hold out on you guys until st least a couple of you review.**

**Mo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again you small amount of people who are probably reading this!**

**This is the last fluffy fashion show chapter, next one hers all bad-ass as promised. (Well, bad ass I hope at least.)**

**Thanks to the 5 of you who reviewed. . . I'm not a fan of Gender Bending What-so-ever. So my decision to actually post this story was sort of hinged on reception. As long as a couple of you are getting a kick out of it, I will continue. It feels weird when I look at my profile page and see that the only two stories I have up here are this one (with a theme I generally do not approve of) and a single Merlin fic. My computer is LITTERED with documents. I really need to fix some stuff up though. Ugh, sorry, rambling for not reason. SORRY**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the characters (Thank the Angel for that, cause some cray shit would happen if I did) they are property of Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

Swap, Switch, Slash

Chapter 2

Before Alec even had the chance to grip the handle, the door flew open and Isabelle was standing there, a large grin on her face as she eyed her brother over. She moved right in front of him, examining his new features, staring at his newly shaped face. Alec was visibly growing even more uncomfortable than he already had been but Izzy didn't seem to notice, she just kept looking him over, her brown eyes meticulously searching.

"You look exactly like me . . ." She said, sounding astonished.

Magnus smiled. "Except for his baby blues, and that shaggy hair. You two could have been twins." Magnus boasted "He's still a bit taller though." Alec flushed, unsure of how to handle his boyfriend speaking so lightly about this temporary body.

Isabelle huffed in offence, finally turning to look at Magnus. "I see you're enjoying yourself." She stared a moment too long over the indecent shirt, at his small, but existent, cleavage, which was now the home of slightly pooling, body glitter. "Fabulous as always." She smiled at him; "So to what do we owe this visit?"

They walked into the front entrance, following Izzy in. Magnus replied "I want to get glitter all over your wardrobe!"

"Oh, no no no!" She started; "Much as I'd love to put you in a spandex tube dress, glitter isn't really my thing and it would be impossible for you to spare my things the sparkly travesty." She eyed Magnus's glitter soaked hair. "I should have known though, Alec said this was fixable, but of course you wouldn't change back before having the chance for a fashion show."

"Among other things . . ." Magnus grinned, and shifted his gaze momentarily towards his boyfriend. Alec in response resumed his non responsive, wide eyed state and all the warlock could do was sigh and turn back to his sister. His eyes narrowed; "If you insist on a glitter-less runway show, it's your own loss really." He snapped his fingers, and the glitter was no where to be found.

Alec noted that seeing Magnus without glitter was almost stranger than the thought of what currently lay between his lover's legs.

"Much better!" Izzy clapped happily. Her gaze turned back to Alec. "Oh and you, my dear brother, I have some things I'd like to put you in. I can't decide if I like them on me, you'll be the perfect mannequin."

Alec pulled around the collar of his over sized sweater and starred horrified at the idea of being made over in any sense. He had planned to hide in his sweater until this terrible day ended. "No, I'm not changing." Truthfully, he had even intended to sleep in said sweater, if Magnus insisted they wait until tomorrow morning.

"He's been a sour puss about this ever since it happened." The warlock put an arm around his boyfriend's shoulders. "No pun intended sweetie." Alec half heartedly shoved him off.

"I'm going to go to my old room, come get me when you guys finish." He started to sulk away when his Shadowhunter training kicked in and he instinctively blocked his sister's foot, which had been aimed at his head. "What the hell!"

She gave an evil grin and came at him again. "You're going to join us, and you're going to like it." She tried to grasp his wrist but he pulled away in time, dodging. She laughed; "How long do you think you can fight me off? I have the home field advantage; I'm willing to bet you're not as good of a fighter right now, what with having to adjust to a new body." Alec looked unconvinced, so Izzy just upped the anti; "Besides, I can always have Jace help me." She winked "I'm sure he'd be interested in seeing this."

Alec's shoulders fell and raised his hands, forfeiting. She was right, and he knew she wasn't above getting Jace or beating him up and dragging him along. He thought maybe he could get away with simply watching them play around in the wardrobe without getting involved. This hope was short lived.

"I'll go easy on you, but don't think you're going to leave this place without looking as stunning as my beautiful self, or at least as close as humanly possible." She winked; Lack of self confidence was one thing that the two never had shared.

Magnus looked ecstatic; he was clearly pleased with Isabelle's plans. He himself had actually wanted to dress the Shadowhunter, but as a loving and respectful boyfriend, he wouldn't have been able to force the boy. Alec felt uncomfortable in his body, Magnus wished he could embrace the moment but didn't want to push it. His sister on the other hand, had no such civility. Alec noticed the smile on Magnus's face and frowned slightly, but the warlock was too busy thinking of all the possibilities.

"Common losers, we're going shopping." Isabelle started leading the way to her room.

Magnus was surprised; "And here I thought the Nephilim were generally ignorant of mainstream media." Alec looked confused, but Isabella flashed a smile back, still leading the way.

"Simon thought I might enjoy the movie." She shrugged, though clearly she had indeed enjoyed it, and picked up her pace, excited to get the show on the road, so to speak.

When they arrived, her room was the very face of chaos. Clothes thrown everywhere, draped over the corner of her mirror, covering her bed, clustered in corners. Magnus squealed in excitement, Alec cringed; they were so different. Alec was a minimalist; he didn't even own enough clothing to make a mess in the first place and even if he did, it would always be folded and neatly tucked away. He had spent hours cleaning Magnus's apartment, despite the warlock's argument that there was a hidden order to his chaos and he liked it that way. When it came to the matter of clothing and cleanliness, his boyfriend and sister were a dysfunctional, matched set.

Magnus started digging through the pile closest to the closet, in which no clothes were actually hung. Izzy started shuffling through the clothes sprawled over her vanity table and grabbing at various makeup items as she came by them. Alec went to sit on the bed, he pulled her pillow to his chest, hiding again, sitting cross legged and silently watched the other two.

Magnus whirled around to face Isabelle. "How about this darling." The pet name was seemingly directed at the girl, Alec rolled his eyes but Izzy turned to examine the find. He held up a deep purple, single strap, cocktail dress that was covered in a layer of dark mesh material.

"It's a bit short for you don't you think? I have a feeling it would turn into a shirt and I'd see way more than I would ever have been curious to," She eyes Magnus over, he had lost a lot of height but he was still taller than her, and she knew that on herself that dress was barely decent.

Magnus gave an evil grin. "Oh, I didn't mean for me." He trailed off.

The long haired Lightwood adopted Magnus's evil smirk. "Oh, well in that case. . ."

Alec felt his eyes widen in realization. "No, I agreed to be a test dummy if I had to. I don't want to dress for fun, this isn't fun." He gripped the pillow, Magnus had the urge to enchant him so he would loosen up but couldn't honestly bring himself to do so.

Isabelle was about to push the matter but Magnus came to Alec's rescue; "It's okay baby, we won't make you." He sat next to his boyfriend, pulled away the coward pillow and placed his arm around the boy. Magnus felt Alec calm slightly into his touch, which led him to continue. "Isabelle dearest, do you have anything slight more. . . Alec appropriate. Something he may not be too afraid to be dressed in, that you would like to test out." His voice was soothing.

She had to think for a moment, most of her clothing was inappropriate and required a certain amount of attitude and confidence to work out. Looking at her brother, though he was now the spitting image of her, she knew he still couldn't do anything like fishnets and a corset, which sucked, because she actually had wanted to test out a corset. . .

"I do have one outfit actually, he may not be totally opposed to. It's not really something I would normally wear but it called to me and I've had a hard time finding a reason to wear it ever since." She started digging through a pile of clothes on the far side of the room.

Alec was tense again, but with Magnus's arm around him he at least had not tried to curl back into a ball. Magnus looked down at him, and tried to be comforting. "Just remember sweet pea, it's only temporary. I can fix us up tomorrow morning, no questions about it. I just wanted to have some fun tonight. Can you do that with me?"

"Sweet pea?" Was all Alec had to say.

Magnus smiled, knowing he had just won. "Not working for you?"

"No." He leaned into his boyfriend, closing his eyes.

Izzy came back holding a set of relatively normal looking clothes, to Alec's standard at least. The shirt was largely made of lace, from what he saw, but it had long sleeves and was only moderately revealing in the neckline. It looked baggy too, baggy Alec could deal with. The pants had a high waist, were black, tight and leather. They did up by a series of decorative silver buttons.

"You'll have to find a way to tuck the shirt in of course." His sister started. "I'll have to go find you a bra as well, hold on a moment." She began digging through some clothing on the floor until she found a bra that matched the colour of their skin.

Alec was frozen, not wanting to move from the bed, but when Magnus poked him in the ribs he finally stood and took the clothing she held out. He looked over the items and had a question he really did not want to ask. Instead he looked at his sister with a pleading look, hoping she could read his mind. When they had been children, silent communication between him and his sister had been so easy, a look could say it all, sadly the skill was seemingly lost to their childhood.

There were a few moments of silence, no one moving. Surprisingly, Magnus picked up on the unspoken message before Isabelle did. "You don't know how to do up a bra do you dear?"

Alec flushed a deep red.

"Well, that answers that." Magnus gripped his boyfriend's shoulder, suddenly smiling from ear to ear. "I'll help you."

Izzy looked at the warlock with skepticism. "And you know how to work a bra?"

"I know a great many things. The general workings of women's undergarments not being amongst the most impressive, might I add."

Isabelle maintained her questioning look but let it go. "Don't you dare lay an unwanted, lesbian, hand on my beautiful brother's body, or you'll have me to answer to." She said, Alec assumed she was joking, but she looked stern.

Magnus began guiding Alec towards the washroom, which was across the hall. "My touch has never been unwanted by Alexander." Magnus grinned at Isabelle, Alec flushed again. "But I'll take your threat under consideration." And with that they left the room and hurried into the washroom, closing the door behind them.

After making sure the door to the washroom was firmly shut, Magnus lightly pushed Alec into the wall, pinning him loosely. The young Shadowhunter had a momentary look of panic before looking into his boyfriends perfect, cat-like, eyes. He relaxed a little at the familiar site, not allowing himself to look elsewhere for fear of fainting. They hadn't changed, they were the same as he had always remembered them; almond shaped and yellow green. Those eyes had a quickly become a steady piece of Alec's life, they could both calm him and set his body on fire. He was thankful that they had not changed.

Magnus picked up on the mood, leveling himself with his boyfriend; he placed a gentle, cautious, kiss to Alexander's lips and ran the thumb of his free hand across the teen's cheek affectionately. Surprisingly, Alec returned the kiss, slowly but surely, his lips were soft and moved with an uncertainty that was distinctively Alec' own, Magnus loved him even more for it.

When the tender moment passed, Magnus pulled back to look at his boyfriend, smiling as he did so. Alec looked calm, like he had forgotten the situation for a moment and was in a state of recapturing reality. Still though, it was an improvement.

Taking a step back, Magnus grabbed the clothing and started holding it up. Alec came back down to earth and glared at the pile of fabric in the others arms.

"Well, Arms up hot stuff." Magnus laughed. Alec blushed but obliged, raising his arms above his head and the warlock began pulling his large grey sweater up over his head.

It was a moment before Alec realized he was standing entirely topless, in a female body, in front of his boyfriend. The moment it hit him, he covered himself with his arms, cowering. He was overly aware of the body length mirror that hung just around the corner nook of this washroom; he did not want to accidentally see himself this way. Leaning against the wall again he felt like sinking to the floor, so he began to do so, but Magnus caught his arm, holding him steady.

Normally Alec would have pulled back from any contact at that moment, but it was Magnus, he rarely, if ever, pulled away from him. He allowed the other to steady him upright but did not remove his arms from where they crossed his chest.

"Alec, darling. . ." Magnus began. "I know you're not a fan of the situation, but I really wish you could see yourself. Everything about you is stunning as ever." He said lovingly, but then couldn't stop himself from finishing; "Including those knockers." Magnus was feeling old and perverted, but that wasn't so far out of his norm to be a bother to him.

Alec was quiet for a moment, and then an overwhelming look of sadness came over him. It wasn't that he feared he looked bad, it was that he felt wrong. His desire not to see this body was rooted in his uncomfortable subconscious. His boyfriend's readiness to embrace this new, strange body though made him worry. He had to ask; "You don't prefer me this way do you?"

"I prefer you any way at all, as long as it's you." Magnus nuzzled his head into Alec's shoulder, bending towards his boyfriend, and then coming up for a quick kiss on the cheek. "What a silly thing to worry about, my love." When their eyes met, Magnus could still see trouble wrestling around behind those beautiful blue orbs, so he continued. "It's not that I prefer this, it's just a change and I wish it could be fun for us both, but I do miss that immaculate physique of yours already." He raised his eyebrow seductively.

The younger seemed satisfied with the response, he began to unfold his arms and Magnus took the opportunity to quickly start pushing the bar straps up and over his lover's shoulders. Magnus's fingers were cold against the skin of Alec's back; he jumped slightly as a shiver ran through him when Magnus worked together the clasp.

Alec looked at Magnus, and sighed. "I think I can handle the rest of this. Will you go wait with Isabelle?"

The warlock pouted, clearly not wanting to leave. "You're seriously going to deprive me of watching you get dressed? And what about presentation, I wanted to brush out your hair and put on a little bit of eyeliner before handing you back over to your sister."

Magnus fell to his knees in an over dramatic fashion, Alec knew to brace himself for some theatric begging. "Dearest Alexander, my sun and my sky – "He didn't get the chance to finish.

"Okay, okay." Alec sighed. "You can stay, cut the theatrics." His eyes rolled, but Magnus grinned wide. The Shadowhunter offered his hand to pull Magnus off the floor. The mood seemed to calm surrounding the two, as if Alec was allowing it to slip his mind.

After a few moments of comfort, Magnus began handing Alec pieces of clothing one by one until the outfit was on. He had forced his boyfriend into a chair so he could do his makeup, heavy liner on the top lid but keeping the rest simple and clean. Magnus had even tried to comb out Alec's untamed hair, it always looked as though he had simple rolled out of bed, the likely cause of that being; exactly that. After years of bed head, it would seem, the Lightwood's hair defied gravity and could not be muscled down by any product available. In frustration, Magnus settled for simple tidying up some of the more obnoxious strays.

Eventually the two returned to Isabelle's room, Magnus flung the door open and stepping in first to announce his masterpieces grand entrance. Alec just stepped through the door in his reluctant, shy manner.

Hours passed and the sun began to set. Izzy had been thrilled with the outfit Alec had tried on and the over all result. Since then, neither had made him change, allowing him to remain in that one outfit, and he was thankful. Magnus got his fill out of trying on various combinations of clothes and prancing around in front of the two like the Queen he sometimes was.

Over the hours Alec found himself able to enjoy the display more and more, he felt less awkward, but mostly he was just relaxing, happy he was not in their spotlight anymore. His boyfriend was more than happy to soak up any stray attention in the room anyways. Even Church had crept into the room at some point and was now hiding, defiantly, under one of Isabelle's dressers, watching the sexy warlock work his stuff.

It was nearing nine in the evening and things were beginning to slow down for the three. They were all sitting around Izzy's room talking about nothing in particular, having finally stopped the clothing extravaganza. Magnus was the first to stand in a while. He stretched out his arms and arched his back, He caught Alec staring but decided not to comment on it. "Well, I think we should probably call a cab –" He was cut off by a hollering that came from somewhere far down the hall and the loud thumping of hunting gear boots echoing through the institute halls at a running pace.

* * *

**SHITS GOING DOWN!**

**Seriously though, who do you think is bangin' around the institute? I think it's rather easy to guess. Next chapter is sexy women, fighting. And stuff. Yea. **

**Reviews keep me sane! **

**Mo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, sorry for the long wait. I wish I could say the next chapter won't take so long but I'm not making any promises. If it makes anyone feel better, the reason it's taking so long is because I'm working on a series of AU smutty one-shots I'll post eventually. That probably doesn;t excite anyone. **

**Anyways, I won't say much. I'm not super pleased with the chapter, I don't write action well and you can tell by how I sort of avoid it. ^^" But it gets the job done and progressed the way it's meant to. **

**Disclaimer: Still with the not owning things and etc. **

* * *

Swap, Switch, Slash

Chapter 3

The sound of running boots was getting closer and the yelling more understandable. "Isabelle!" Jace yelled loudly. From the sounds of it he was quickly nearing the outside of her door.

"Jace?" She called, loud enough for him to head and he threw her door open. Standing there, covered in blood, dirt, and demon poison, his face frozen with urgency. Alec's stomach lurched at the sight, his parabatai never looked like that, Jace was always the poster boy for cool and collected, even in a losing battle.

He locked eyes with Izzy, not yet having seen the other two figures in the room. "We have a situation." He huffed, slightly out of breath, which couldn't be the result of simply running through the halls. "I would have called but I dropped my phone back in the subway, get your gear." He spoke quickly, and then finally, took a step back as he noticed the two other people in the room, he shook his head to clear his thoughts and continued. "There are a bunch of mundies in the subway tunnel off fifth, and it's filled with lower demons. I tried to fight them off but, there are too many. There must be some portal somewhere I couldn't see, but they just kept coming. We need to get back there. Fast." His breath was calming, but he was now looking over Alec in a distracted manner.

Isabelle left running for the weapons room where all her gear was kept, leaving Jace alone to stare bewildered between Alec and Magnus. Jace stumbled over his words a couple of times, trying to find a way to start, but nothing really came out. He felt odd being at a loss for words, that normally wasn't a problem.

Alec stood, first and foremost a Shadowhunter. He nodded at Jace like it was the most natural and normal thing on the planet and then took off running for the door, intending to go to the weapons room as well. Jace raised a hand to stop his partner but decided against it last second, letting his arm fall and he turned to look at Magnus.

Cocking his head to the side slightly, the blond finally found his composure. "Care to explain, I'm sure our dear Alec didn't go grow a vagina on his own."

Jace had recognized them right away; it shouldn't be surprising, really. It wouldn't take a lot of brain power to piece it together, Alec was a clone of his sister and Magnus would always look too distinct to be mistaken for anyone else.

The warlock was just happy he would not have to do any convincing of his identity. "It's a long story, one best saved for later I think."

"He's not stuck like that is he? Because honestly, I might die of a heart attack with, well, _that_. . . jumping around in women's hunting gear near me for the rest of my life, to hell with parabatia laws of conduct." Jace mused, while being glared down by the warlock. "Not to mention I would, of course, be obligated to kill you in a most creative and painful way." Jace laughed to himself.

"I'm going to fix us tomorrow." He answered then addressed his other commentary. "If I catch you so much as looking at my boyfriend you'll have your own situation _down there_." Magnus quipped quickly. "He's practically your brother, so that's a little kinky." The warlock raised a suggestive eyebrow before finishing. "Oh, and unless your idea of a cruel and unusual killing involves boring me to death with your idiotic notions and ill conceived wit, you're likely out of luck. I don't die so easy." He stuck his tongue out a little.

Jace shrugged. "You should be so lucky; I'll have you know my company is highly sought. As for my brother, while I disturb myself a little in saying this; he estrogens up well." He eyed Magnus. "Speaking of which, flat as the day you were spawn I see."

Magnus was about to cast a little spell to seal the blond boy's mouth when Isabelle and Alec re-appeared in the doorway, both ready to go. Alec was clad in a spare set of gear Izzy had, apparently having admitted defeat that his own gear would not fit quite right. His bow was lazily slung over his shoulder and looking almost too big for his frame.

"Lets get a move on." Izzy looked to Jace.

"You sure you want to fight right now?" Jace cautiously looked over Alec, already heading for the door. He sounded genuine in his concern.

Alec looked frustrated and uncomfortable but he set his features straight. "We're Shadowhunter's, this is what we do. It's not like I'm actually injured or anything. Besides, I thought you said it was bad." He was quiet but stern. Always the mature one, of course he wasn't going to let this stand in the way of his line of duty. Jace simply smiled and slapped his brother across the back, before beginning to rush back up the hallway.

Magnus joined the cause. "If there is an open portal you need my expertise anyways, and it's not like I'm letting Alec out of my sight of course." He smiled at his boyfriend, who returned the favor before the four of them left running out of the institute and into the cool night.

The subway station was fairly close, only about six blocks from the institute so there was no point in drawing up a portal or catching a cab, the extremely fit group of young adult's were more than capable of sprinting the few blocks that stood in their way. Jace having regained his composure made the sprint with ease, Alec seemed somewhat distracted with his own chest but kept up with little effort.

Once they arrived; it was easy to see Jace had not been mistaken in his urgency. Due to the late hour, there weren't many regular humans walking around, but the whole station and the conjoining two tunnels were emitting an aura of darkness. In the depth of one of the tunnels you could see multiple red specks; demon eyes.

"Angel. . ." Isabelle caught her breath, looking over the station.

Magnus took a couple steps forward and glared into the darkness, utilizing his slightly superior night vision. "There is an end to them back there; there is probably a break between the plains that they are coming trough. I'll have to get back there to seal it up or else they'll just keep coming." Magnus sighed, as though this was some serious hardship, a drag on his night. Though really the task was no big matter for him and the rest knew as such.

Alec pulled his bow from behind with an unfitting grace and began taking down creatures, one by one from their distance. "So us keeping them off you while you seal the tear should be our first priority, or else it won't end." he stated the situation and task seamlessly, though he was not one for words, Alec did always have a way of getting the point out straight.

"Precisely darling." Magnus smiled, beaming a little over Alec's perfect shots. He was always impressed while watching Alec hunt; it was even more intriguing that his new body seemed like a lost thought entirely at the moment. Fight mode had been activated. The way his slender arms moved and his core steadied with each shot, Magnus could see the movements perfect through the form fitting fabric of Isabelle's gear, the sight was beautiful, but just made him want to end this all that more quickly. So he could drag Alec back to the apartment and try his hand at a whole other brand of homoerotic seduction.

Izzy and Jace took to the plan immediately, moving into the lead to use their shorter distance weapons. It was their usual formation, practiced time and time again. Alec stood furthest, watching and protecting when needed while his parabatia and sister slashed their way through the front lines. Magnus lit his fingers with little electric sparks of blue and began taking down the odd demon that got in his way, though with Alec watching his back there wasn't much need. The fighting went on for what felt like a long time, it wasn't that it was challenging for any of them, it was simply that by sheer numbers they were essentially fighting a river.

Magnus progressed forward, slowly but steadily and was just now able to assess the actual problem. As he had suspected, there was a minor dimensional tear, nothing a little magic couldn't patch up. He stretched a bit, cracking his knuckles and rocking back on his heels, the shadow hunters zipping around him at hyper speed, stabbing everything that moved.

"No" Jace huffed, exasperated "Take your time, really. No rush." His blade split a monster clear in half as he spoke.

"You can't rush genius." Magnus quipped; he waved his hand once more, conjuring his magic and directing it to the tips of his fingers. He had just begun sealing the hole when a muffled cry of pain erupted from behind them.

Magnus knew the sound of the cry too well, his stomach lurched but he forced himself to finish sealing the hole while yelling back hopefully. "Alec?! Baby, say something please!" There was no immediate response; the warlock looked to Jace who was taking down the last couple demons in sight. Once finished he immediately turned heel and ran out of Magnus's line of vision.

"Someone tell me what happened!" Magnus yelled back. If he stopped working on the hole now it would simply re-open and the demons would keep coming.

There was a coughing noise and what sounded like a struggled breath. It took all of Magnus's will power not to drop his task at hand and run back to his blue eyed boyfriend.

Alec finally spoke. "I think I'll be fine – ouch Jace! Not so rough, wounded here." Alec whined and pulled his arm away from his parabatia who was carving runes into his skin frantically.

"Well if you weren't I wouldn't need to do it in the first place." Jace bit back angrily.

Isabelle was still fighting off the odd monster but they were defiantly thinning out now, the battle was coming to an end. They were not hard to take down, there had just been so many that it seemed impossible but now with the hole almost entirely sealed it was ending quickly.

Alec whined a little as he sat upright. "I didn't see that one coming, it nearly killed me. So stupid." He was scolding himself, burying his face in his hands and Jace hauled his newly healed body to its feet.

Izzy finally joined the two boys, having obviously seen better days. "You're always so distracted watching over us. Try not to forget yourself so much, okay?" She hugged him lovingly and he tensed at the contact, clearly still in pain, but allowed it. She noticed the wince; "So what happened? I heard a cry and that's all." She examined the rune Jace had drawn on her brothers upper arm, he had dug deep.

"One just came up behind me; I killed it but not before one of its claws dug straight through my shoulder and another dug deep in my back." He rolled his shoulder now, testing it. The pain was once again visible on his features. He looked for Magnus, who was just finishing up his work.

Magnus wheeled around on them the moment he finished and bridged the gap between them in record time. He enveloped Alec in his arms, nuzzling against his slightly sweaty dark hair, not caring that his eyeliner was likely smudging. He was just so happy that the boy was alright, the scare he had experienced moments before shook him. Though Alec was smaller right now, softer, curvier, he still fit against Magnus like they were pieces of a puzzle, their bodies worked together. He had been looking for this boy his entire existence, and now here he was, any thoughts of being prematurely removed from him felt like a knife twisting in his chest.

Alec laughed softly, resting in the nook of Magnus's neck now. "I'm alright you know, not dying or anything." He spoke softly. "Really, I'm fine." Magnus was holding him so tightly.

They stood there like that for a while longer before Jace cleared his throat, alerting the two to the fact that they were not alone, but Magnus cared very little about anyone being around for the moment.

"I know. I've lived a long time Alexander but no one has ever had the ability to scare me quite like you do." Magnus breathed him in, his boyfriends scent. It was different then normal, lighter, but still distinctively Alec.

Isabelle rolled her eyes and jabbed at Jace's ribs, signaling him to begin walking away with her, the couple clearly were in need of some alone time. "Don't go letting your cycles sync up you two!" She yelled teasingly over her shoulder, Jace gagged and the two walked off into the distance.

Alec took a step back, blushing once more, looking aware of his body again. Magnus could only sigh in response.

"So can we go home now and clear this body stuff up?" The young shadow hunter asked, in vain. His voice shaking slightly as he further shied away from Magnus's touch.

Magnus offered a sad smile. "Honestly darling, you just got stabbed and you're worried about a little body fat distribution?" Alec's eyes looked everywhere but at Magnus, but Magnus's own cat eyes narrowed in a suggestive manner. "No baby, I still have ideas. . ."

"Can we at least go home?" He looked hopeful and submissive, clearly tired. That would not do.

The warlock took his boyfriends hand forcefully in his and turned to leave the subway. "But of course." He dragged the Shadowhunter behind him, grinning from ear to ear.

They walked in silence, the night's cool air pushing past them and the sounds of traffic in the distance providing a calm atmosphere. They had been walking for nearly a half hour, slowly in the direction of Brooklyn. Alec looked slightly puzzled, probably wondering why Magnus had not hailed a cab yet. But he also looked exhausted, beaten and tired more so than he should after having been healed already.

Magnus was only now noticing; "Alec, are you alright?" He stopped walking and squared his boyfriends shoulders, looking at him head on, worry in his eyes.

"Why are we walking?"

Magnus shrugged. "I was hoping the night air might wake you a bit." He admitted. "Though it just seems to be tiring you out . . ." He trailed off a little.

"I'm okay." Alec responded. "I think I may just need to sit for a moment though." Then without warning or finding a proper place to sit, Alec took to the sidewalk and leaned him body against Magnus's legs awkwardly, pulling his knees into his torso and curling into a lazy ball.

The warlock had barely any time to react, he just watched his boyfriend, worried. "Alec?" He gripped Alec's shoulder and squeezed lightly. "Alec, I could carry you. This isn't exactly a great area to stop in, even for us." There was no response, Magnus gripped Alec's shoulder once more and shook him with a little force.

Instead of bringing a response, Alec's body fell sideways, sprawling helplessly against the sidewalk.

Magnus's eyes widened with fear.

* * *

**I apologize for the cliffhanger, please don't kill me. **

**Reviews remind me that I have to update every so often. ^^" Plus they make me smile and let me know that some people are actually reading this.**

**Mo **


End file.
